A la cola
by Joss Lenn
Summary: "Akashi se está esforzando por ser más simpático y eso" fue el pensamiento del incauto de Mayuzumi antes de aceptar el pacto diabólico que iba a terminar con su vida. Bienvenidos a Kurokolandia, el parque de atracciones de tus sueños. MayuAka.


**Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga y sus epílogos a partir del Seirin vs Rakuzan.

* * *

Todos los mortales estaban condenados a recibir su castigo tarde que temprano, y no en la otra vida, sino en ésta. En el caso de Mayuzumi Chihiro, su pecado había sido la ingenuidad y ahora mismo sufría su penitencia. Aunque pensándolo bien, él se pudo haber evitado todo eso pero no se dignó a mover ni un dedo, vaya sorpresa.

Sabía que cuando el equipo de Rakuzan unió sus poderes cósmicos para sacarlo a la fuerza de la tranquilidad de su mediocre vida tuvo que haber puesto más resistencia. Sí, por una parte era comprensible que cayera ante sus pérfidas garras; el argumento de que sólo deseaban pasar un día en el parque de diversiones "Kurokolandia", disfrutando de la comida chatarra y los juegos mecánicos, parecía ser inofensivo. Pero se olvidó de que en ese equipo del mal sus integrantes eran de todo menos inocuos y su líder Akashi lo era aún menos. Él no era un acólito de Satanás, no. _Era el mismísimo._

 _"Akashi se está esforzando por ser más simpático y eso"_ fue el pensamiento del incauto de Mayuzumi antes de aceptar el pacto diabólico que iba a terminar con su vida.

¡Qué inocencia!

En ese momento estaba en la mismísima antesala de la muerte. O lo que es peor: Haciendo cola junto a nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuurou.

─Aparentemente, a partir del punto en el que estamos es una hora y media de espera para poder subir a la atracción.

Mayuzumi observó a Akashi con los labios tensos en una línea tan perfecta que ya podría ir registrando su logro en el Libro Guinness porque probablemente, y a cómo iba su vida, ese sería su mayor logro.

─Vaya suerte ¿No?─contestó con una acidez nada natural en un ser humano.

─Ciertamente─ asintió Akashi sin darse por entendido, observando fijamente a la masoquista multitud haciendo fila junto a ellos─. Si la memoria no me falla, en la montaña rusa el tiempo de espera era de más de tres horas cuando pasamos por allí.

Intento más que chapucero con pretensiones de infundirle esperanza no había.

─Recuérdame por qué estoy aquí contigo.

Pese a lo inminente de su muerte, Mayuzumi se resistía a entrar en una oleada de regresiones. Él no era tan ridículo como los obsesivos del basquetbol para meterse en esos rollos y otra razón de peso es que no era la idea aburrirse a sí mismo. Su vida era la historia más somnífera ideada por El Creador.

─Perdimos al resto en el camino─ le recordó su indeseable compañero de aventuras.

Ah, sí. La traición. Mayuzumi ya no sabía de qué se extrañaba, el defecto de fábrica que más abundaba en Rakuzan era la deslealtad y los legendarios Reyes sin Corona eran los peores del lote. Todo había comenzado como a eso de las diez de la mañana…

Le alarmó darse cuenta de que pese a sus esfuerzos estaba teniendo un flashback ¡Se estaba volviendo uno de ellos!

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Kurokolandia (o Kurokoland, como insistió el pesado de Mibuchi en corregir a Hayama y Nebuya una y otra vez) todo parecía indicar que era un día normal, e incluso que prometía diversión y bonitas memorias. Esa tuvo que haber sido la primera señal de alerta para Mayuzumi para salir pitando de allí, pero eligió ignorarla, uno de sus muchos errores fatales.

Akashi, dándoselas de interesante, decidió llegar tarde como de costumbre, dejando al pobre de Chihiro esperando junto a las tacitas locas aunque no tanto como sus compañeritos. Tampoco es que la presencia de Akashi fuera algo que esperaba con ansias, de todos modos, pero no creía poder aguantar ni un minuto más sin su ex capitán y su habilidad para imponer el orden sin pestañear siquiera.

─ ¡La montaña rusa! ¡Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa!

Probablemente no haga falta decir que ese fue Hayama en un arranque de insufrible hiperactividad.

─No, Kotarou, tenemos que esperar a Sei-chan, así que cálmate un poco ¿Sí?─le pidió Mibuchi, comenzando a exasperarse. Aunque a Mayuzumi le molestaban todos en sí, casi agradeció para sus adentros que detuvieran a Hayama.

─ ¡Pero quiero ir a darme una vuelta ahora que es temprano y casi no hay gente!─ protestó Hayama, tal cual niño mimado. Es decir, lo que sí era.

Mayuzumi estaba comenzando a perder las ganas de todo: de estar en la feria, de convivir con sus compañeros y reforzar los lazos de amistad que no existían y sobre todo, las ganas de seguir existiendo. Por otro lado, ese era su estado de ánimo recurrente.

─No, espera un poco, deja de ser tan alebrestado─ volvió a replicar Mibuchi con complejo de madre o educadora, como se viera─. Además, no sólo falta Sei-chan, también tenemos que encontrarnos con sus amigos.

Eso sí llamó su atención ¿Akashi? ¿Amigos?

─Creí que sólo íbamos a estar nosotros cinco─ habló Mayuzumi entornando la mirada y de paso sobresaltando a Mibuchi. Frunció el ceño ¿De qué iba ese exagerado? ¿Lo había olvidado para variar?

─Nah, también iban a venir los milagros─ informó Nebuya, prestando más atención a la hamburguesería de frente que a la situación.

Pues claro que tenía que ser la Generación de los Milagros, decidió Mayuzumi ¿Quiénes más si no podrían considerarse amigos de Akashi? Para hacerse de su amistad tenían que estar tan obsesionados como él con el basquetbol sino es que más y eso ya era decir mucho. Igualmente no era que quisiera pegar brincos de felicidad ahora que sabía quiénes más venían con ellos.

─Lamento la tardanza ¿Tenían mucho esperando?

La suerte podía ser caprichosa, pero por una vez se dignó a prestarle atención a Mayuzumi en la forma de nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuurou. Ah, así que por fin se dignaba a honrarlos con su presencia. Ya iba siendo hora.

─Para nada, Sei-chan─ dijo Mibuchi como si no hubieran estado aguantándose a Kotarou muele que muele en su intento por ir a la montaña rusa durante más de media hora.

Mayuzumi contempló a sus acompañantes compartir saludos, preguntas desbordantes de cortesía y un montón de buenos deseos. O tal vez sólo era el caso de Akashi y Mibuchi, Hayama parecía impaciente por irse de una buena vez y Nebuya seguía profanando con los ojos la inocencia de la pobre hamburguesería.

─Qué bueno ver que aceptaste venir con nosotros, Mayuzumi.

Oh, por un momento creyó que Akashi se había olvidado de que lo invitó. Y, cosa curiosa, había recordado su petición (más como una orden) de quitarle el honorífico a su nombre cuando se dirigiera a él.

─Ajá─ contestó Mayuzumi antes de encogerse de hombros, elocuente como él mismo.

Akashi debía tener un mal sentido del humor para ponerse a sonreír con eso.

─Como ya todos sabrán, mis compañeros de Teikou vendrán también─ empezó Akashi, y Mayuzumi tuvo que contenerse para no bufar─. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos vendrá con su propio equipo y un grupo tan numeroso probablemente no llegará a ningún acuerdo si está junto todo el tiempo. Así que hemos acordado que por ésta ocasión cada quién tendrá sus planes ¿Les parece bien?

─ ¡Mi plan es ir a la montaña rusa!─vociferó Hayama con mucho entusiasmo y poca vergüenza. Ya la gente debía creer que estaba demente y no estarían muy equivocados─. ¿Puedo ir, Akashi?

Lo miró con tanta ilusión que Mayuzumi no pudo evitar pensar en un perrito buscando la aprobación de su dueño y no sabía si sentir pena por Akashi o por Hayama.

─No hace falta que me pidas permiso, si deseas ir entonces…

─ ¡Voy, voy!─ exclamó Hayama, dejando a Akashi con la palabra en la boca mientras él pegaba la carrera hacia su sueño dorado.

─Ya, miren, deberíamos ir a ver que no haga ninguna avería─ dijo Reo, soltando un suspiro cargado de hastío y mucho, pero mucho dramatismo─. ¿Vamos por él?

─No.

No es que no quisiera subirse a la montaña rusa, pero sonaba a la oportunidad perfecta para zafarse de ellos y estar más o menos tranquilo ese día.

─Yo voy─ se ofreció Nebuya, obligándose a mirar hacia el futuro y no hacia las hamburguesas que se comían unos gordos afuera. Para recuperar su vitalidad flexionó los músculos, claro está.

─ ¿Y tú, Sei-chan?

─Creo que prefiero quedarme con Mayuzumi por ésta vez─ fue la respuesta de Akashi, esa que heló la sangre del pobre invisible en cuestión ─. Ahora tal vez deberían alcanzar a Hayama antes de que pase algo.

Mibuchi y Nebuya miraron con recelo a Mayuzumi, como si hubiera sido él quien dio semejante sugerencia. Aparentemente no fue hasta el último momento cuando recordaron que el perpetrador del crimen había sido Akashi y no él.

─Está bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde para comer─ dijo Mibuchi con una reticencia más que palpable.

Mayuzumi decidió seguirlos con la mirada mientras se iban en un intento por retrasar lo inevitable: La hora en la que tendría que hablar con Akashi, a solas. Cuando estos finalmente desaparecieron de su vista soltó un largo suspiro, como si estuviera sacando todo lo que le había aquejado a lo largo de su vida. Igual no iba a ser el quien iniciara la conversación.

─Bien, parece que quedamos nosotros─ comentó Akashi, recalcando lo evidente.

─Sí─ concedió Mayuzumi, haciendo una pausa antes de decidirse a continuar─. Mira, si te quieres ir a encontrar con tus amigos, por mí vale.

Sorprendentemente eso le había salido sutil, a diferencia de lo que solía contestar.

─Pareciera que intentas deshacerte de mí usando a mis compañeros como excusa─ observó Akashi, obviamente divertido con la situación.

─Me conoces bien─ admitió sin ninguna gana de fingir educación.

─Aunque debo decir que a mí sí me apetecía pasar rato contigo, Mayuzumi.

Otro suspiro en el que se escapaban sus sueños y esperanzas. La cosa era que aunque Akashi definitivamente había resultado ser un chico más agradable después de lo de la derrota de Rakuzan y todo el asunto de su otro yo, seguía manteniendo una autoridad digna de respeto de manera más natural y menos perturbadora. Mayuzumi aún pensaba que le hacía falta conseguir atención profesional ya, en lugar de depender de Kuroko y su complejo de psicólogo de la amistad, pero si le funcionaba tampoco se iba a quejar.

─Bien─ acabó cediendo─ ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

─Confiaba en que me guiaras tú. Jamás he venido al parque de atracciones.

Eso era tan triste como patético si se trataba de alguien que nadaba en oro, decidió Mayuzumi. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente las distracciones de Akashi no consistían en ir a Kurokolandia y otros lugares destartalados, sino a vacaciones en el extranjero. Ya se imaginaba a Akashi trepado a la Torre Eiffel, intimidando a los pobres franceses.

─Entonces vamos antes por algo frío, hace calor─ metió las manos a los bolsillos y fue junto a Akashi a la heladería que más cerca les quedaba.

Haciendo el recuento de los daños, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con Akashi en un ambiente independiente a la escuela y el club de basquetbol, si la tuvo seguro se escurrió de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Por eso mismo le sorprendió aceptar la compañía de Akashi mientras comían su helado, sentados en una banca. Claro que le seguía enfurruñando, pero eso ya era una generalidad contra todos los seres humanos, su irritación era más bien mínima.

Capaz que terminaba disfrutando ese día.

* * *

Mayuzumi volvió a la realidad después de ese larguísimo flashback con la esperanza de que su recuerdo hubiera sido proyectado en su cabeza a tiempo real para encontrarse con que el suplicio ya se había terminado. Lamentablemente no fue así, sólo habían pasado quince segundos de su miserable vida. Ahora entendía un poquito la mecánica del tiempo cuando los obsesivos del basquetbol se ponían a recordar fragmentos enteros de su vida frente a sus ojos criticones.

─Entonces así funciona─ musitó para sí mismo, pero Akashi no sólo tenía el Ojo del Emperador, sino que también había sido obsequiado por los dioses con la Oreja del Chismoso.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─A nada─ contestó recargándose en la valla, tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación─. Dime para qué estamos haciendo fila y por qué quieres subirte.

─No sé cuál sea su nombre, pero por lo que pude apreciar, es acuática. Puede que sea un paseo en barca y las personas que iban saliendo de ella tenían buenos comentarios─ habló Akashi con una educación que rayaba en la pomposidad─. Sé que la idea suena insalubre, pero me da curiosidad ver de qué trata.

Pobre Akashi, de verdad debía ser triste su vida si le sonaba atractiva la pura idea de irse a la cola de más de una hora para mojarse con agua puerca en un barquito. Evidentemente le había hecho falta ser un puberto sucio.

─Pensé que te iban más las montañas rusas─ comentó vagamente, casi escuchando a Mibuchi corrigiéndolo histéricamente mientras gritaba en su oído "¡Roller coasters!"─. O algo así.

─Claro que me parecen atractivas, pero me pareció que tal vez Hayama tendría una idea muy diferente a la mía de diversión.

Y por eso Akashi había empujado a Mibuchi y Nebuya a la perdición, claro, ellos eran la carne de cañón. Esa patraña de que el capitán de Rakuzan se estaba reformando de su etapa de psicótico era puro cuento, en el fondo seguía siendo mala persona.

─Entonces tu idea de diversión es estar haciendo cola conmigo─ ironizó Mayuzumi, escogiendo un mal momento para dignarse a mirar a Akashi.

El muy tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y podría jurar que hasta se le habían suavizado las facciones. Venga, el trabajo de Mayuzumi en su último año en Rakuzan había sido observar más que actuar, así que sí, se daba cuenta de detalles como ese y muchos otros más, y no quería decir que le hiciera gracia notarlo.

─En efecto, esa es mi idea de diversión.

Y como era Akashi, se quedó muy pancho y digno como si no hubiera dicho algo vergonzoso.

Joder ¿Cuánto tiempo decían que faltaba para pasar?

* * *

Después de más de media hora Mayuzumi comenzó a resignarse a su destino: Iba a morir allí, Akashi lo había arrastrado al infierno.

Afortunadamente había tenido una buena vida y se leyó hasta el final esa novela ligera que se acababa de comprar, así que podría decirse que sus objetivos personales estaban cumplidos. Ya, no se había conseguido una novia como pensó que sucedería en algún momento de la universidad, ni había hecho algo especialmente productivo, pero no se quejaba. Lo que si lamentaba era que entre el calor, la muchedumbre y la larga espera, Mayuzumi iba a perder la cordura de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

Kurokolandia era un parque de atracciones de tan mala muerte que no se habían dignado a cubrir del sol a los pobres que hacían fila en esas vallas de la perdición.

─Debimos haber venido con bebidas─ farfulló Mayuzumi, tratando de fingir que el sol no lo estaba cocinando vivo.

Akashi se veía tan acalorado como él, sin embargo, supo mantener su porte hasta el final logrando parecer ligeramente deshidratado en lugar de muy chamuscado.

─Ya llevamos más o menos la mitad de la fila, pronto nos tocará estar en la parte con sombra.

─No me anima para nada─ replicó mirando anhelante la zona con sombra que se aproximaba lenta pero segura─. Bien, iré por una bebida ¿Te traigo algo?

Mayuzumi no pudo más que fruncir su ceño, irritado y confundido. A ver, su amabilidad florecía cada eclipse solar y Akashi, en lugar de darse de santos de que estaba siendo considerado con él, lo había mirado con desaprobación ¿Y ahora qué? Chihiro a veces no entendía cómo funcionaba la lógica de ese tipo.

─Veo como un inconveniente que salgas de la fila cuando ya llevamos más de la mitad del camino.

¿Qué?

─ ¿Y qué con eso? Voy a volver a la fila, tú sólo tienes que quedarte a apartar el lugar.

─No me sentiría cómodo si te abres paso hasta acá sólo por las bebidas. No. Mejor nos quedamos, ya no falta mucho.

Las expresiones en el rostro de Mayuzumi podían ser o muy claras o muy ambiguas. En éste caso su deseo de insultar a Akashi y dejarlo haciendo fila él solito era muy explícito.

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué quieres morir deshidratado, Akashi?

─Me parece que estás exagerando un poco. Ya ha pasado casi una hora, sólo nos hace falta media hora más. Además, sería poco educado que brincaras a las personas que se han formado como es debido.

La mirada de Mayuzumi destilaba tanta ponzoña que lo raro era que Akashi no hubiera caído muerto instantáneamente.

─Como quieras entonces─ espetó de malos modos.

Si los silencios que se habían instalado antes habían sido hasta cierto punto agradables, el que se instaló después de eso era incómodo. O al menos así lo percibía Mayuzumi, Akashi seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, logrando que se sintiera aún más fastidiado. Por una vez que quería hacer una buena acción, para que luego no vinieran conque era un desinteresado. Mejor iba a emplear su tiempo pensando en la trama de la novela ligera que se había leído para matar el tiempo y dejar a Akashi apañárselas con el aburrimiento él solo.

Durante un cuarto de hora no dijeron nada más. Ya ambos habían alcanzado la bellísima zona de sombra y faltaba mucho menos para que pudieran meterse de una bendita vez al dichoso juego.

─Disculpa que me haya comportado así. Entiendo que tus intenciones eran buenas y creo que te traté de manera injusta.

La verdad es que las palabras de Akashi tomaron por sorpresa a Mayuzumi, quien ya había olvidado casi por completo la mini gresca de los dos. En verdad que las tramas de las novelas ligeras y la refrescante sombra habían hecho maravillas en la misión de enfriarle la cabeza hasta alcanzar la temperatura de su helado corazón.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Digo que lo siento.

Que alguien le limpiara los oídos a Mayuzumi ¿Acaso había escuchado a Akashi Seijuurou disculpándose de él por una nimiedad? ¡Ya pudo haber hecho eso antes! Como cuando lo usó durante el partido de Rakuzan, ese era un buen ejemplo de alguna ocasión en la que se pudo haber disculpado, probablemente podía aventar más ejemplos al cielo.

─ ¿Es en serio?─ preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

─Sí, es en serio─ confirmó Akashi haciendo una pausa─. Me parece que eres inteligente y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Claro que lo entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba decir. No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna ante eso.

─Pues claro que entiendo, no soy tan denso.

─Creo que yo podría objetar al respecto.

Claro, una disculpa entre líneas de Akashi debía ir acompañada sí o sí de un insulto. Pero en fin. Tampoco era que Mayuzumi estuviera esperando disculpas, que Akashi lo sentía y estaba dispuesto a enmendar sus errores con acciones y no con palabras saltaba a la vista, prueba de ello era la manera en la que volvía a reanudar sus relaciones tanto con el equipo de Rakuzan (incluyéndolo) como con el de Teikou. Sí, quedaba el gusanito del resentimiento, eso no podía negarse, pero al fin y al cabo se había divertido su último año en el club de basquetbol.

─No me digas esas cosas a mí, de todas formas, que me perturbas cuando lo haces─ le soltó Mayuzumi, en uno de sus típicos arrebatos de sinceridad─. Además, sé bien que no es tu estilo. Ya te estabas disculpando a tu manera con todos ¿No?

La sonrisa que le ofreció Akashi tras escuchar eso lo tomó con la guardia baja ¿Quién diría que podía hacer ese tipo de expresiones? Hasta parecía un chico normal y agradable.

─Muchas gracias, Mayuzumi.

─Ya─ hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia y miró la fila de nueva cuenta─. Mira, ya casi somos los que siguen. Al fin, creí que…

Se detuvo en seco al notar algunas cosillas en las que no había reparado antes y que ahora mismo gritaban señales de alerta ante la muerte que se les avecinaba: Los botes eran para parejas, las personas que se subían iban todas en su mayoría tomadas de la mano o con las caras coloradas. Hasta ahí podría decirse que todo eso era pura coincidencia, pero cuando mirabas los barquitos con un sinfín de corazones mal pintados ya no podías seguir fingiendo demencia.

No. No ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso había sido todo una treta de Akashi para acabar con su vida de una buena vez?

─Me voy─ anunció antes de intentar colarse de allí. Apreciaba demasiado su vida como para acabar así.

Lamentablemente, uno no simplemente llegaba y reescribía el libro del destino, y el de Mayuzumi estaba redactado con tinta indeleble. Tuvo que haberlo sabido desde el principio: Akashi le había traído la desgracia con sólo conocerlo en el techo de la escuela.

─Eh, chico, no retrases la fila─ se quejó uno de los verdugos disfrazados de empleados en Kurokolandia─. Suban los dos, rápido.

Akashi asintió y subió a la tarima para dejar sus cosas en las cestas numeradas. Mayuzumi, al sentir todas las miradas en él -señal de que el mundo, en efecto, estaba por llegar a su fin- no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Akashi a regañadientes y sentarse junto a él en ese pasteloso barquito del amor, amistad y paz mundial.

─Pareces molesto─ comentó Akashi mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. Esa neutralidad podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero Mayuzumi lo conocía mejor y sabía que la situación le estaba haciendo gracia.

─Como para no estarlo ¿Por qué me trajiste al Túnel del Amor?─exigió saber, preguntándose por qué el barquito no se partía en dos, inmune a su ira.

─En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba hasta que hemos llegado al final.

─No te creo nada.

─Sin embargo, es la verdad. Simplemente vi salir a personas empapadas y me pareció que sería refrescante.

─ ¿Y de casualidad no te fijaste que todas esas personas iban en pareja?─preguntó mientras envejecía diez años de golpe.

─Ahora que lo mencionas…

La sonrisa de Akashi no hizo nada para apaciguar el enfado de Mayuzumi, pero ya nada podía hacerse; el juego había arrancado.

* * *

─Me parece que haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua─ comentó Akashi, bajando del barquito cuando el juego llegó al fin de su recorrido.

Mayuzumi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se escurrió la camiseta mojada. Solamente en Kurokolandia tenían un concepto tan retorcido del amor donde un tranquilo y romántico paseo en bote se convertía en un infierno. O al menos él aún no entendía el objetivo del agua que los salpicó de una mini cascada, los chorros mortales que les escupieron las estatuas de los querubines y los rápidos que permitieron que entrara el agua al bote y terminara de mojarlos.

Todo eso había ocurrido en la oscuridad de un túnel mal iluminado y esa parte si la entendía: perfecta para que las parejitas enamoradas se dieran sus arrumacos. Mala suerte que él iba con Akashi y la mera idea de hacerle siquiera piojito le encogía el estómago.

─Además, no es necesario que nos insertemos en un contexto romántico─ prosiguió Akashi, al ver que Mayuzumi no decía nada, sacando sus cosas de la cestita esa─. Fue divertido. Sin embargo, que estés tan nervioso y enfadado podría prestarse a otras interpretaciones así que te sugiero que te relajes un poco.

─Aún puedo tirarte al agua.

Akashi, cómo no, simplemente sonrió ante la desdicha de Mayuzumi.

Claro que las trepidantes aventuras con Akashi no iban a terminar allí, no. Apenas salieron ambos de la atracción y se toparon nada más y nada menos que con Mibuchi, Nebuya y un excitado Hayama.

─ ¡Hey, qué cosa verlos ya! ¡No saben de lo que se han perdido, las montañas rusas están geniales!─soltó la verborrea sin necesidad de provocación─. ¡Wosh! ¡Tan alta y tan rápida! Eh ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Por qué están tan mojados?

Mibuchi, que de los tres era el más observado, sensato y entrometido, abrió los ojos como platos, señal de que el drama los acechaba.

─ ¿Pero qué hacían ustedes dos en el Túnel del Amor?─ preguntó escandalizado por semejante chisme que tenía en sus manos y que podría llegar accidentalmente a oídos de terceros, ups.

─Sólo nos hemos equivocado de atracción. Cuando se terminó la fila nos dimos cuenta─ se defendió Mayuzumi, sin levantar la voz pero sí con mucho veneno.

Nebuya observó la larga fila del juego, luego miró a Mibuchi y Hayama que asintieron ante su rara comunicación telepática antes de comenzar a juzgarlos a ambos con la mirada. Claro, se habían equivocado de juego y habían hecho fila por más de una hora sin caer en la cuenta.

─Así que por eso querían que los dejáramos solos─ comentó Mibuchi, mirando a Mayuzumi acusadoramente como si éste hubiera sido el de la idea. Que dejara la payasada, por favor, el acto de la cuñada recelosa de su hermanito no le quedaba.

─ ¿Pero de qué hablas?

─ ¡Jo! ¡Haberlo dicho antes!─se quejó Hayama─. Lo siento Mayuzumi-san, pero eso se ha visto muy mal de tu parte.

─Sí, qué bajo de tu parte que nos lo ocultaras.

¿Pero de qué iban esos?

Akashi podría ayudarle con eso, pero se limitó a observar su reloj.

─ ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? Ya es buena hora para hacerlo.

¡Joder con Akashi!

─ ¡A todo músculo!─ vociferó Nebuya, olvidándose de la posibilidad de esa inexistente relación romántica entre Akashi y Mayuzumi, todo para concentrarse en lo que en verdad valía la pena: La comida.

Mayuzumi y Akashi se quedaron rezagados en el camino, aunque de vez en cuando los otros tres se giraban para mirarlos con recelo.

─Oye, ya podrías sacarlos de su error─ se quejó Mayuzumi.

─No lo vi necesario─ contestó Akashi, en un tono casual y falso como él mismo─. Lo olvidarán o se darán cuenta de que no es lo que ellos piensan.

─No voy a volver a salir con ustedes nunca más─ se prometió a sí mismo y al universo.

─Es una lástima escuchar eso, en verdad me divertí contigo en ese rato y esperaba que pudiéramos repetirlo─ se encogió de hombros Akashi, sin dejar de mirar al frente con esa sonrisita santurrona que no le quedaba en esa situación─. Hasta podría decir que me divertí más haciendo fila contigo que en la atracción en sí.

Akashi tenía la habilidad para incomodar, eso era un hecho, se decía a sí mismo mientras comía su hamburguesa, sentado junto al equipo de la mala muerte como adolescentes normales.

La cosa era que Akashi se las había arreglado para burlar todas las barreras que le ponía Mayuzumi para ganarse su respeto y, de alguna manera, parecía que Mayuzumi había hecho lo mismo y se había ganado un cariño que no había pedido. Lo peor es que se había divertido de alguna manera y no era tan idiota como para negárselo a sí mismo y ser aún más cliché de lo que ya era: Los flashbacks y los líos emocionales le confirmaba que se estaba convirtiendo en miembro del club de los obsesivos.

Que un rayo partiera a Kurokolandia, por favor.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Sé escribir romance? No, no lo sé.


End file.
